Mizunami Hikari
| birthday = 10th October| age = Unknown| gender = Male| height = 1,89 m| weight = 55 kg| eyes = Golden Yellow| hair = Brown| blood type = B+ | affiliation = Himself| previous affiliation = 5th Division| occupation = Freelance| previous occupation = Shinigami| team = None| previous team = 5th Division| partner = Suido Hikari| previous partner = Shinji Hirako| base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Single| relatives = Suido Hikari| education = Shino Academy| status = Active | shikai = MizuHana| bankai = }} : "Well, the future is the most powerful and scariest enemy you'll ever face. You don't know what will come to you in the future, nor your fate in the future..." : —Mizunami Hikari Mizunami Hikari was a Shinigami who left his duties in Soul Society and roam around Karakura Town in Japan, and an older brother of Suido Hikari. Appearance Mizunami looks like a tall and quite muscular young man in the early twenties with golden yellow predator-like eyes, fair skin, and shoulder-length brown hair. His hair is styled to the right, has a bang down to the right side of his face, and a braided ponytail which ends at his midback. The left side of his hair has a clip with a short blond hair tied to it, which rests on his left shoulder. He wears a light-blue-colored jacket with black markings and white trim. The collar is upturned and has black fur around it, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. The jacket is open, revealing a black A-shirt underneath his jacket. He wears a pair of normal, dark-blue-colored jeans and white sneakers. His ears are plugged with a pair of white earbuds which connects down a cable to the left side of his jeans pocket. He wears a blue stone-like bracelet on his left wrist and a blue tattoo markings on his right forearm. Although it is rarely seen, Mizunami's hair splits into two messy hair which extends down to his mid-back with blond dye on each's end. They are covered by his jacket and the collar of his jacket, and can only be seen when Mizunami is jumping around. Seventeen months after Sosuke Aizen's defeat, he changes his clothing into a completely black clothing. He now wears a normal leather jacket which is closed by a zipper along his entire body. The sleeves are normal, reaching down to his wrist. The collar is not upturned and has white fur around it. He still has his bracelet, but he no longer wears earbuds. His hair is now noticeably shorter, but he still maintain the same hairstyle and still has a bang down to the right side of his face, and still has the clip on the left side of his hair. He now wears a pair of black-colored jeans a pair of black boots. The two splits of his hair that reaches his midback are now gone, but his braided ponytail remains, which is noticeably longer than before. Personality Mizunami is a calm individual, and can always be seen smiling around to everyone he sees. He likes reading as much as he likes music, as he can be seen wearing his earphones everyday. He rarely talks and always expresses his emotions by the expressions on his face. However, his looks are just a shell he uses for his own advantages. He can be cruel and cold sometimes, and willing to do everything to accomplish his goals, and he doesn't care whom he hurts while pursuing his goals. He can be very cruel and sadistic, as he uses many girls who fell in love with him to his own advantage and needs, and once he's done with them, he dispose every single one of them. Despite all this, he has shown a kinder side of himself. He respects the people who are older than him and teaches little kids manners. And he has some kind of code of honor, only willing to reveal his power to those who has impressed him, willing to call them 'worthy of seeing my power' of some sort. He enjoys battles like it is some kind of a game, and is determined to win at all costs. He doesn't like to lose and willing to do everything he has to win the battles. Just like his younger sister, he wants to improve his battle skills and experience through all the battles he faced. He doesn't like people who opposes him, underestimate him, and people who don't respect their elders, and if he met someone who dares to do even one of these three, he can be very angry and annoyed. Other than cruel, kind, and likes battles, he has shown another side of him; the annoying side which he always uses while he hides the other three. He can be very annoying when someone asks a question to him. Either he will reply with an annoying smile and shrugged, or 'What if I did and what if I didn't?' to the people who ask questions to him. This personality of his is the root to the other three personalities he has. If the person he annoys started to have conflicts with him, he will enjoy the argument and willing to fight if necessary. If the person he annoys began to oppose him or tease him back, he will show his 'dark side' to the person. If the person he annoys replied with sadness or kindness, all of his personalities are robbed away except for his own kindness. Unlike all of his personalities, he has an extremely long temper, proven that he was able to maintain his expression after being teased for so long, and willing to reply by brute force. The only thing that can annoy him greatly is to underestimate him. He shows a particular interest in strange phenomenons and mythical phenomenons happening around him, and willing to do everything in order to find out what's behind the phenomenon, including disobeying direct orders. He is also willing to do experiments of what the phenomenons are, and doesn't actually care about these experiments if they fail. Mizunami has also shown the ability to multitask and also the ability to focus his mind to two things, as he could listen to his musics and read his books without without failing, a trait he has that Suido doesn't have. He could use both of his arms to do a maximum of three things at a time, and he can still focus to his musics. After meeting with his younger sister, he shows a different and rather particular personality. He is willing to put his life to the line to protect her and prevent any harms from reaching her. He cares about her a lot and shows only kindness to her. His rather particular personality is only shown to his younger sister. History Mizunami was born from an unknown mother, along with his unknown little sister. They were separated since they were born, and have no idea that they have each other. He grew around Rukongai with his friends and some elder men and stayed inside their house. One day, he heard the elders talking about a mysterious incident happening around Rukongai and tried to keep the children safe. Mizunami, however, wanted to know about the incidents happening around him. He tried, but he failed to find out what's behind the vanishing souls of Rukongai. One day, his friends told him to become a Shinigami, prompting him to ask why. His friends later explained to him that a good appetite for food is a good sign of Reiryoku. He accepted his friends' advice(although not particularly wanted to) and stayed many more years with his friends, until he decided to become a Shinigami for good. During his days in the academy, he was lazy to do anything, allowing the other students to graduate from the academy way faster than he did, but his scores in fighting skills allow him to graduate, as well. After graduating, he has shown an interest in Shinji Hirako, and joined the Fifth Division as an unseated officer. One day, Kensei Mugruma, the Captain of the Ninth Squad, along with his Lieutenant disappears completely from the Soul Society as eight other high-ranking officers from many squads come in rescue. Disobeying direct orders, he was fascinated by this incident and went out to investigate himself. During his way, he felt an unusual Reiryoku approaching his way. He searched for the source and found a Hollow wondering around. The Hollow chased after him, ruining his plan to investigate the incident. He didn't fought back and disappeared into the woods, letting lose a wondering Hollow. After the incident, he was so upset that he couldn't know what was happening and stayed inside the Fifth Division's barracks under the temporarily command of Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen, until he heard the news that a female Shinigami escaped to the Human World secretly when he was walking around Rukongai. Interested, he tried to leave Soul Society, which he succeeds, and escaped to the Human World undetected with his modified Gigai. Powers and Abilities Keen Intelect: He seems to be very keen at observing his enemies' movements, and thinking fast enough to counter them quickly. He seems to work on a pattern that his enemies won't notice, and developing a brutal strategy to defeat his enemies quickly. Strategist & Tactician: As he has the ability to multitask using both of his hands, and his mind is able to focus to two different things without failing, he is very strategic. Beyond those, he can manipulate his enemies to his own advantage, and using his enemies to his own way of defeating them. He also has the ability to develop a fast and working strategy quickly to defeat his enemies. This ability allows him to make a quick strategy and helped him escape to the Human World without anyone noticing. Hakuda Expert: As his Zanpakuto requires Hakuda skills, he has shown quite a talent in this subject. He excels in Hakuda, allowing him to fight enemies who are larger in size and numbers than him. Renji commented that his Hakuda has a flaw somewhere, but they still couldn't find where his flaw is. Zanpakuto MizuHana(Japanese for "Watery Flower"): Mizunami's sealed Zanpakuto takes the form of an average Katana with a slightly longer blade and hilt. The blade of the Katana is unusually straight, and the hilt wrapping is an unusual piece of dark-blue-colored thin cloth wrapping around the hilt, and the hilt guard is in eclipse shape. It is sheathed with a blue sheath and Mizunami carries it around on his waist's left side. * Shikai: '''The command release of Mizuhana is Hanareteshimo(Japanese for "Frost Apart"). When Mizunami says the release command, his Zanapkuto glows white and covers both of his arms. Mizuhana transforms into a pair of fingerless glove-like bronze gauntlets which has blue linings on them. There are petal-like protrusions on both of the gauntlets, similar to that of a flower. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''' Mizuhana has demonstrated the ability to manipulate water, and some other type of liquids. When Mizunami swings his arms, water can appear from any source and mimics the movement of the gauntlets. All quantity of water (or liquid) inside Mizuhana's Reiryoku range will be changed immediately into a substance of hardened water, freezing water, or even boiling hot water, allowing the water that mimics the gauntlets' movements to hit an actual damage to the enemies. Mizuhana has also shown the ability to manipulate polluted water, adding poison to the enemies. Quotes (To Suido Hikari) ''"Getting a little desperate, are we, huh? Fine...before I lose my consciousness...my name's...Mizunami Hikari." Category:Gotei 13 Category:Souls Category:5th Division Category:To be Deleted